


Tulip's Bloom

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: When Python was found by Healer, he didn't know much. He still doesn't know much but he knows he has a friend in his head and she is very nice! She helps him not think about the mean men who hurt him!TW: Lots of implied sexual abuse. Takes place in the Regrets/Secrets universe.





	Tulip's Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different and... Well, it was a good coping method for me to do this

Python looked to the nice lady who had helped him before. He didn’t know much of what she was saying but she was really nice, unlike his other Mama. He knew that she called him Python and he was 9, though he had no idea what that meant. The red and orange leaves had come and gone 2 times since she found him when he ran away from home.

He tilted his head when she spoke to the strange man with white hair. He didn’t know what he was saying either, though he understood his name and the word “sick.” He didn’t feel sick? He was fine! He looked back to his toys and whined softly at his clothes. They were always so uncomfortable.

Python hummed and closed his eyes, focusing on his song as he smashed his toys together. When he opened his eyes, he was somewhere else. He was in his new Mama’s work, sitting on the weird bed she had put him on when she first found him. Mama was looking at him with worry in her blue eyes. “Mama?” He tilted his head.

“…Python? Sweetie?” She said something else, though Python didn’t understand. He recognized the word “Tulip” and wondered why he knew it. She wasn’t his first Mama, that was for sure. His first Mama let mean men do nasty things to him that hurt him badly; he remembered crying and the blood on his sheets as his personal areas bled from those mean men!

He didn’t like his first Mama, nor his first Dad. His first Dad was the meanest of all the men! But, now he had no Dad and he was happy. Dads were mean! “Mama! Tulip?” He asked, lisping thanks to him missing about half of his teeth.

“Y-yes. Tulip.” She said more, though, once again, Python only knew bits. “…. Tulip? ……Remember? ……friend?”

Friend? He didn’t know anyone named Tulip! …did he? He closed his eyes and scrunched his face in thought. A small voice popped in his head and he could almost see a little girl. She was like him, though she was a soft green and wore a pretty dress with tulips in her hair. She seemed nice!

Python opened his eyes. “Tulip! In me!” He grinned before noticing Mama look sad. “Mama? Wrong?”

“Uhm… N-nothing.” Mama picked Python up and made sure to not touch near his personal areas. Last time she did, Python got scared and bit her. He just didn’t want her to be like those mean men who made him hurt. “Bedtime…” He recognized that word and hissed, struggling.

Tulip spoke up in his mind. “No! No bedtime!” She hissed out.

“Tulip not like bedtime!” Python freed himself from Mama and ran through her work, scaring some of the nice people in white clothes. Mama ran after him and caught him, causing him to go limp.

“Oh, Python… what am I going to do with you?”

“Not Python now! Am Tulip!”


End file.
